Aventures - L'envoyée du dieu sombre
by Karboom
Summary: Une fic basée sur Aventures, l'émission JDR sur la chaîne Bazar du grenier (je vous invite à aller voir :) ) J'espère que ceux qui ne connaissent pas pourront malgré tout apprécier, de toutes façons, j'ai d'autres projets à venir Je sais que ça peut se prêter à une suite mais ce sera en fonction de l'humeur, de l'inspiration et si elle plaît :) Bonne lecture


« Comment tu veux mourir ? »

Le prêtre se réveilla en sursaut. Il constata qu'il était attaché sur une chaise. En regardant autour de lui, il ne reconnaissait rien. Ni les parois de pierre grise de l'église abandonnée, ni la forêt qu'il apercevait par un trou dans le mur à sa gauche, ni les quatres individus devant lui.

_Où... Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? balbutia-t-il.

Théo le gifla violemment.  
_C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

_Allons Théo, intervint Balthazar Octavius Barnabé -Bob pour les intimes-, inutile de brusquer notre ami ici présent. Voyez-vous, mon bon monsieur, nous enquêtons sur un groupe religieux qui cherche à ramener un Dieu Sombre sur notre monde. Et quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous avons découvert que vous étiez lié à toute cette histoire. Nous souhaiterions donc connaître les noms de ceux qui dirigent votre secte et comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour invoquer votre dieu.

Le prêtre s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement.  
_Mais, je... je ne comprends pas. Je suis un prêtre de l'Eglise de la Lumière, je n'ai rien à voir avec les forces obscures dont vous me parlez.

_Moi je suis un paladin inquisiteur de la Lumière, et je saurais vous arracher vos secrets que vous le vouliez ou non.

_Si vous voulez je peux utiliser une magie de télépathie pour vous montrer comment ça s'est passé les autres fois, proposa Bob.  
_Je ne vous permet pas de me menacer ! cria le prêtre d'une voix tremblante. Je suis innocent ! Ce n'est qu'une épouvantable machination destinée à me piéger !

_Qui voudrait piéger un simple prêtre ? demanda le pyromage.

_Je l'ignore, n'importe qui ! Les serviteurs du Mal n'ont pas besoin d'excuses !  
_Vous m'avez l'air connaisseur, dîtes moi.

_Je... Je...

A ce moment précis, Eden se mit gronder en regardant l'entrée de l'église. Grunlek regarda dans cette direction et lança :  
_Quelque chose approche !

Les portes de chêne tremblèrent sous le coup d'un violent impact. Immédiatement, Grunlek, Théo, Bob et Shin se mirent en formation, prêts au combat. Les portes subirent un nouveau choc et volèrent en éclat au troisième. Une immense araignée noire apparut.  
_Ha ! Une araignée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a toujours des araignées ? maugréa Bob.  
L'arachnide se précipita vers le groupe. Théo leva son épée et hurla :  
_FILS DE PUTE !

Puis il chargea, bouclier en avant. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait rejoint la créature, le dos de celle-ci explosa, projetant de l'ichor verdâtre tout autour. Les quatre aventuriers observaient la carcasse fumante en restant sur leur garde. Bien que morte, l'araignée semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Soudain une forme s'éleva depuis l'intérieur du cadavre et fit éclater la couche d'ichor qui l'entourait, révélant son apparence. La créature ressemblait à une jeune femme gracieuse à quelques exceptions près. Elle possédait deux paires d'yeux supplémentaires, plus petits, les six yeux étant complètement noirs. Sa peau était d'une blancheur surnaturelle, presque cadavérique, qui contrastait avec ses longs cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. Enfin ses doigts étaient étrangement longs et pointus, quant à ses jambes, elle évoquait les pattes d'une sauterelle plus qu'autre chose. Elle claqua des doigts et une ombre noire apparut sur son corps nu. L'ombre forma une robe longue assortie à ses yeux. Les aventuriers auraient fort bien pu être séduits par sa beauté, s'ils n'avaient ressenti la dangerosité de la créature.

Seb se rapprocha subrepticement de ses compagnons et demanda en chuchotant :  
_Alors, du coup on fait quo-  
Théo s'élança de nouveau, cette fois vers l'inconnue, en poussant un terrible cri de guerre. La femme leva le bras droit et gifla l'air d'un revers souple. Théo fut soudainement projeté sur le côté par une force invisible et percuta une colonne. Il retomba lourdement, un genou à terre. Par chance, son armure avait absorbé une partie de l'impact. Tandis que Shin et Bob condensaient leurs magies respectives, Grunlek utilisa son bras mécanique pour extraire du sol une dalle volumineuse qu'il projeta immédiatement. La femme tendit le bras devant elle et la dalle vola en éclat plusieurs mètres avant de l'atteindre. Shin bondit en l'air et décocha une flèche de glace tandis que Bob projetait une boule de feu. D'un geste gracieux du poignet, l'inconnue dévia la boule de feu sur la flèche de glace. Les deux disparurent en générant un nuage de fumée.  
_Mais elle triche aussi ! s'exclama Shin.

Théo rejoignit ses compagnons et les quatre se mirent en position attendant l'attaque de la créature.  
_Maintenant que vous avez joué un peu, êtes vous disposés à m'écouter ? demanda-t-elle.

Les aventuriers se figèrent, surpris, et se regardèrent.  
_J'ai pas rêvé, elle vient de parler. dit Bob.  
Shin opina. Grunlek quant à lui gardait la main sur Eden pour l'empêcher d'attaquer. Elle ne cessait de grogner depuis la matérialisation de l'inconnue. Théo réajusta sa position.  
_D'accord, on écoute.

_Très bien, répondit la créature avec un sourire à glacer le sang.

_Vous...Vous êtes une envoyée de Krerk ! lança le prêtre l'air réjouit.

Bob se tourna vers lui.

_Vous n'avez pas l'air très rebuté par les forces du Mal.

Le prêtre le regarda et cracha par terre.

_Pauvres fous ! Vous êtes tous morts. Nul ne survit à un envoyé de Krerk ! Leur puissance rivalise avec celle des anges. Ils sont issus de Krerk lui-même, le plus ancien dieu du Chaos, oublié même par ses pairs !

Bob lança une petite étincelle qui vint mettre un début de feu à la robe du prêtre, qui s'interrompit pour essayer de piétiner le feu avec force grognements et geignements. La créature posa son regard sur le prêtre.

_Ce vermisseau a l'air de se croire en sécurité.

Le prêtre, qui finissait d'éteindre le feu, leva un regard ahuri sur l'inconnue.  
_Vous... Vous n'êtes pas venu me sauver ?

Bob éclata de rire.

_J'en ai vu des naïfs mais alors vous, vous mettez la barre très haute.

La créature eut un petit sourire.  
_Vous êtes un bon fidèle de Krerk mais ce n'est pas pour vous sauver que je suis venue. C'est pour vous offrir à lui. Vous le servirez une dernière fois.

L'homme était devenu blême.

_Mais... C'est impossible ! C'est un malentendu ! Je suis un loyal serviteur de Krerk, il devrait me récompenser, pas me châtier !

Le visage de la femme se durcit soudainement en une expression de colère. Le prêtre n'osa pas proférer un mot de plus et le groupe s'écarta légèrement de la direction du regard de la femme.

_Attention, dit-elle d'une voix bien trop calme, blasphémer devant moi serait une très mauvaise idée. Je vous saurais gré de bien choisir vos mots quand vous parlez de votre maître absolu.

Le prêtre restait muet, la bouche ouverte et la lèvre tremblante. Théo prit la parole.

_Tout ce que vous voulez c'est le prendre et partir ?

_En effet, dit-elle tandis que ses six yeux se rivaient sur le paladin. Cependant, vous savez déjà ce qu'il va se passer ensuite.  
_Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir concernant votre dieu, intervint Bob. Est-ce que le « dernier service » de cet homme, comme vous dîtes, a quelque chose à voir avec le rituel destiné à amener Krerk sur notre monde ?

_C'est le cas. Ceux qui se dévouent à notre cause, peu importe les raisons, constituent une source d'énergie inépuisable pour nous. En offrant leurs âmes à notre dieu, cette énergie continue d'affluer, même après leur mort.

_Et ceux qui ne vous sont pas dévoués ? demanda Shin.

_Ils rencontrent le même sort mais ne nous sont d'aucune utilité ensuite. Un vrai gachis. Aussi je vous propose de rejoindre le culte de Krerk. Vous pourrez vivre un peu plus longtemps et vous pourriez même être récompensé lors de l'arrivée de notre maître sur ce plan. Vous semblez être des hommes de valeur, contrairement à cet insecte.

_Nous ne nous détournerons jamais de la Lumière ! lança bravement Théo.

_Qu'il en soit ainsi.

La femme tendit le bras et le prêtre fut brutalement arraché de sa chaise, volant en direction de la créature. Son cou arriva directement sur la main tendue. À ce moment précis, deux choses se déroulèrent en même temps. Une fumée sombre enveloppa le prêtre, maintenu au-dessus du sol par la femme qui le tenait à la gorge, et Théo rassembla sa magie pour faire appel à la foudre. Tandis que l'ombre formait un œuf noir autour du prêtre, Théo cria « Foudre Divine ! » et un éclair s'abattit en direction de la femme. Celle-ci se jeta en arrière et esquiva pour la première fois. Même privé du contact de la créature, l'oeuf restait suspendu au dessus du sol. Remise de sa surprise la femme commença à lever le bras en direction de Théo. Mais Bob se tenait déjà prêt, les mains cachées par un véritable brasier qu'il maintenait péniblement. Il tendit les bras devant lui et lança avec férocité « Brûle, catin ! ». Les flammes jaillirent à une vitesse folle en direction de la femme. D'un geste rapide, elle tendit la main devant elle et dévia les flammes tout autour d'elle, comme si une bulle invisible s'était formée. Cependant, à défaut de la toucher, les flammes l'empêchaient de voir. Shin saisit sa chance et arma trois flèches de glace à son arc. Au moment où les flammes finissaient de se disperser, les flèches volèrent droit sur la créature. Elle parvint à éviter le projectile qui se dirigeait vers sa tête mais les deux autres s'enfoncèrent profondément dans ses épaules. « Bouffe ça ! » cria Shin, jubilant. Avec un rictus féroce, la femme braqua son bras en direction de Shin, malgré la flèche fichée dans son épaule. A ce moment là, Grunlek, qui avait enfoncé son bras dans le sol, tira un grand coup et fit trembler la pierre, déséquilibrant la femme. Une colonne située derrière Shin explosa, envoyant des gravats un peu partout. Tout en reformant son bras, Grunlek lança « Eden, attaque ! ». La louve s'élança en direction de la créature et Théo se joignit à l'animal en un assaut sauvage. La femme écarta brusquement les bras des deux côtés en poussant un cri de rage. Une ombre passa à travers les murs et les colonnes de l'église s'effondrèrent simultanément.  
_À l'abri ! Ça va nous tomber dessus ! hurla Bob.

Les murs tremblaient, des pans de roche chutaient du plafond. Les aventuriers n'avaient pas le temps de rejoindre la sortie, mais par chance ils purent se placer là où le plafond s'était déjà effondré depuis des siècles et attendirent anxieusement la fin de l'éboulis. Après l'effondrement, ils commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux, cherchant une trace de l'envoyée de Krerk.

_Là bas ! dit Grunlek en tendant le doigt.

Les autres regardèrent et aperçurent l'oeuf. Cependant, ce dernier commençait à s'évaporer, disparaissant au vent. Les quatre s'avancèrent prudemment quand ils entendirent une voix.  
_Vous avez gagné le droit de vivre un peu plus longtemps.

Tous firent volte-face et virent la femme léviter au dessus du sol. Les flèches de Shin avaient disparues et elle semblait indemne.

_Sachez cependant que lorsque Krerk viendra, votre sort sera pire que le sien, dit-elle en montrant l'oeuf, déjà évaporé à moitié. Je vous laisse savourer vos derniers moments, votre ère est à son crépuscule.

Sur ces mots, une grande ombre l'enveloppa et elle disparut. L'oeuf avait fini par disparaître lui aussi. Il ne restait plus que le corps du prêtre complètement désseché, les orbites vides et agrandies par l'effroi, la peau rendue pourpre par quelque maléfice. Le groupe regardait le corps en silence quand Shin prit la parole.  
_Je l'avais bien dit qu'elle trichait.


End file.
